naruto_onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200215-history
Flower-Flower Fruit
The Flower-Flower Fruit is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to replicate and sprout pieces of their body from the surface of any object or living thing. As further allusion to this, pinkish-white petal-like particles form at and then swirl away from where the parts sprout and vanish, as well as around the user itself. It was eaten by Nico Robin. Information *'Type': Paramecia *'Users': Nico Robin Etymology *"Hana" (花) is the Japanese word for "Bloom" and "Flower", and reflects the nature of the user's power to sprout their body parts like a blooming flower. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Nico Robin, is the ability to sprout multiple body parts on any surface including the user's own body, the exception being Seastone. With this ability the user can take on many attackers by using many sprouted limbs. Since the user is practically the only one who knows where their limbs will sprout out, they have the element of surprise on their side, meaning that unless an opponent is incapable of being held, e.g. through Logia Devil Fruit powers, any opponent that faces the user is practically defenseless against them, making this fruit one of the most powerful of the Paramecia class. As she claims to Pell, speed and strength mean nothing to her, as she can render almost any foe into submission with ease, even those with superhuman speed such as Hakuba. Additionally, the fruit's powers are capable of affecting many foes simultaneously, giving great offensive capabilities. The fruit's powers are also formidable for defense, as seen when Robin was able to render the Alabasta forces reluctant to enter the Royal Tombs simply by covering the entrance in arms that tried to grab them as they neared. She also used her powers to create the illusion that she impaled Vivi with her arm, although she has only done this once. By sprouting eyes or ears in strategic places, the fruit's powers can also be used for gathering intelligence. Before the time skip, Robin was capable of sprouting up to one hundred arms at once. At this apex of power, she could use each hand created to support each other and meld together thereby allowing her to create larger hands out of many to take on more powerful and larger foes. This aspect also makes her much more versatile as it allows her to form more intricate patterns with her sprouting limbs like "Cien Fleur: Wing" and "Big Tree". The only pattern to show any time limit was seen with the "Cien Fleur: Wing", as it required great effort to maintain altitude, resisting gravity and gaining forward momentum. After the timeskip, Robin's duplication ability has grown to the point of being able to sprout up to one thousand body parts at once, which have been seen to meld into gigantic limbs. She has also gained the ability to create a full-body clone of herself. Unlike the rest of her abilities, her clone is also able to generate clothing, though this is an intentional discrepancy common to all Devil Fruits for obvious reasons. The user is said to have a radius of 200 Flower-Flowers in which they can extend parts of their body. Weaknesses The user of the Flower-Flower has unique weaknesses as well. The user will gain damage to their body if the extra limbs are attacked, and can feel the pain on each one of them. The user cannot create limbs where there is not enough room, and while each part is capable of that part's normal movements, the body part itself is bound to where it was sprouted from. The strength of the user is also still limited to their individual strength, meaning that the individual strength in the replicating appendages is no different to that of Robin's actual corresponding limbs. This fruit's defensive strategy is to attack from afar and use their superior range to overwhelm the foe. However, when in close range, the user is vulnerable as the fruit lacks serious defensive abilities; in an ambush, the user has few options to block the attack. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Arms Robin mostly uses the fruit's powers to replicate her arms in order to do a variety of things. The named techniques that Robin uses for her arms all follow a pattern. First, she says the number of arms she will sprout in Spanish followed by the word "Fleur", which means "Flower" in French. From there, depending on where she sprouted her arms, she can do a number of things. If the thing she will do next is an attack, she will state the name of the attack in English. *'Dos Fluer' (Two Flower): Robin sprouts two arm. **'Clutch': Robin sprouts two hands to cover the opponent's mouth, then bends them backward with bone-breaking results. *'Seis Fleur' (Six Flower): Robin sprouts six arms. **'Twist': A technique that uses six arms that Robin has sprouted. The six arms sprout from around a foe's body and then twists it around. **'Clutch': Two arms grab an opponent's legs and makes them fall backwards. Two pairs hold the foe up at their back, and a pair grabs his upper body. The pairs at the upper body and legs pull, cracking the foe's back. **'Slap': A technique that uses six arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting the six hands on certain locations of an opponent's body, Robin can slap them. *'Oco Fleur' (Eight Flower): Robin sprouts eight arms. **'Flip': A technique that uses eight arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting six arms to hold the opponent still, and two from out of her opponent's lower back to hold the ground. Robin can flip the opponent over so that they fall on their head. **'Clutch': This works the same as Seis Fleur Clutch, but this technique seems to hold the person tightly so they cannot move. *'Nueve Fleur' (Nine Flower): Robin sprouts nine arms. **'Twist': A technique that uses nine arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting nine arms on specific points of three enemies, Robin can twist the bodies of three enemies to a side. *'Diez Fleur' (Ten Flower): Robin sprouts ten arms. *'Once Fleur' (Eleven Flower): Robin sprouts eleven arms. **'Slam': A technique that uses eleven arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting her arms on certain points of her opponent's body, Robin is able to grab and slam them against a wall. *'Doce Fleur' (Twelve Flower): Robin sprouts twelve arms. **'Clutch': With two arms restraining each of the opponent's legs, two restraining each arm, and four restraining the neck, Robin "clutches" the opponent in an attempt to break their back. Despite apparently using twelve arms, this is not explicitly identified as a "Doce Fleur" move. *'Dieciséis Fleur' (Sixteen Flower): Robin sprouts sixteen arms. *'Veinte Fleur' (Twenty Flower): Robin sprouts twenty arms. **'Calendula' (Marigold): A technique that uses twenty arms that Robin has sprouted. By spreading about the ten new arms out of each her two original arms, Robin can create a shield of sorts that can block attacks. This technique however is not exactly defensive for Robin herself as she still receives wounds from the attack and is used more to defend something else near Robin. **'Twist': Robin sprouts a large number of arms from the torso of an enemy and twists them around. *'Treinta Fleur' (Thirty Flower): Robin spouts thirty arms. **'Strangle': A technique that uses thirty arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting her arms from several enemies' chests she can choke them into submission. **'Hang': A technique that uses thirty arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting arm after arm from a high place, Robin can catch an opponent in the air. After catching an opponent with Hang, Robin can slam the opponent onto a nearby vertical surface. **'Clutch': A technique that uses thirty arms that Robin has sprouted. It is similar to the other versions of Clutch, but with more arms holding each part of the body. *'Cuarenta Fleur' (Forty Flower): Robin spouts forty arms. **'Cuatro Mano' (Four Hands): Robin combines the forty arms she sprouted to form four gigantic hands. ***'Hold': A technique that uses four huge arms, combined from forty regular sized arms that Robin has sprouted. With these four huge arms, Robin sprouts them from a large enemy's body and holds them down with them in a fashion similar to the way she would normally hold a normal-sized man. ***'Clutch': After grabbing the opponent with Cuarenta Fleur: Cuatro Mano Hold, Robin will sprout four arms on the opponents upper body to "clutch" the opponent. ***'Spank': A technique where Robin sprouts four huge arms that strike with an open palm. *'Ochenta Fleur' (Eighty Flower): Robin spouts eighty arms. **'Cuatro Manos' (Four Hands): Robin uses the eighty arms she sprouted to combine them into four gigantic hands. ***'Hold': A technique that uses four huge arms combined from eighty regular sized arms that Robin has sprouted. With these four huge arms, Robin sprouts them from a large enemy's body and holds them down with them in a fashion similar to the way she would normally hold a normal-sized person. ***'Clutch': A technique that uses four huge arms, combined from eighty regular-sized arms, that Robin has sprouted. It is basically the same move like the other versions of Clutch where Robin snaps an opponent with her arms. The only difference in this version however is that this is the larger version of the technique. It can thus be used on larger opponents. ***'Shock': A technique that uses four huge arms combined from eighty regular sized arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting two pairs of large arms on the shoulders of a large opponent, Robin interlocks each large hand with it's corresponding one on the opposite shoulder and slams the opponent's head with two simultaneous blows. *'Cien Fleur' (Hundred Flower): Robin spouts one hundred flowers. **'Delphinium' (Large Rocket Larkspur): A technique that uses a hundred arms that Robin has sprouted. By creating a path with the arms, she can systematically roll or lift both opponents and allies alike. This was first seen being used on Yama to roll him off a cliff. She then used a Clutch move with the use of apparently twelve arms wrapped around his body to finish him off as he fell. **'Wing': A technique that uses a hundred arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting her arms from her back, by the shoulder blades, and having them hold each other tightly in certain way, Robin is able to create two giant makeshift wings made from fifty of her arms per wing. Robin is then able to briefly fly in mid-air for five seconds, even if she is carrying another person with her. **'Spider Net': A technique that uses a hundred arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting her arms around each other in a certain formation and having them hold each them tightly, Robin can create a net that resembles a spider's web. **'Big Tree': A technique that uses a hundred arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting her arms all together in one area, Robin can create a mass of hands that resembles a giant tree. **'Defense': A technique that uses a hundred arms that Robin has sprouted. By sprouting her arms in a crisscross fashion, Robin can create a giant net-like structure made from her arms. Using this, Robin can block cannonballs. Though the cannonballs hit Robin's arms directly, she apparently did not show any signs of pain. **'Rindo' (Gentian): Robin twists her opponent's upper half. **'Dos Mano' (Two Hands): A technique in which she sprouts a hundred arms to create two large arms. *'Mil Fleur' (Thousand Flower): Robin sprouts a thousand arms. **'Gigantesco Mano' (Giant Hand): Robin creates two giant limbs, sprouting from potentially anywhere. They have great physical power, even when used underwater, and were able to push the Thousand Sunny away from an underwater mountain in their first use. ***'Stomp': Using two giant legs created by Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano, Robin stomps down upon her opponents. ***'Spank': Using two giant arms created by Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano, Robin strikes with her palms open. **'Campo de Flores' (Flowers Field): Robin sprouts a thousand arms across a large area to capture any enemy in it. *'Slalom Vine' (Turning Vine): A propelling technique wherein Robin uses an unspecified number of arms one after another like a chord and winds it around somebody else's (whose bodies had been parallel to the ground) torso before pulling it. This results in a spinning vertical top-like effect that lasts even while in mid-air. *'Dos Manos' (Two Hands): A technique in which she sprouts an unspecified number of arms to create two large arms. **'Clutch': A technique that uses the two huge arms that Robin created. She basically grabs an opponent with these two and breaks them. Other Body Parts Aside from her arms, Robin can also replicate other parts of her body. These enable her to do a variety of things from giving her extra insight into other places with her eyes sprouting on certain objects, to transporting fallen comrades with her legs sprouting from out of their bodies. The other body parts she can replicate usually include parts of her body that enable her to do things that her arms cannot do. These thus include Robin sprouting either eyes or ears to enable her to see or hear things that would otherwise be too inaccessible for her to get any closer. *'Ojos Fleur' (Eyes Flower): Robin sprouts eyes so that she can see things at a distance. *'Oreja Fleur' (Ear Flower): Robin sprouts an ear to listen on conversations. *'Cuerpo Fleur' (Body Flower): Robin sprouts a copy of her whole body anywhere she likes it, be it on her opponent's body or on land. She can also sprout extra limbs on these duplicated bodies to use some attacks more effectively. Unlike her ordinary attacks, Robin can sprout her clothes alongside the clone. **'Double Clutch': Robin sprouts one clone of herself with 2 pairs of extra arms using Cuerpo Fleur, which she uses to grab her opponent's head. While she herself grabs her opponent's legs, after also sprouting 2 pairs of extra arms on her own arms. She then performs Clutch simultaneously on both of the opponent's legs and head, breaking both of the opponent's lower back and neck with "U" shape. Trivia * Category:Paramecia